This proposal seeks support to extend and convert to a microcomputer platform a mortality surveillance system that has been successfully implemented on mainframe computer systems. The extension of this system to the microcomputer makes possible the use of highly sophisticated geographic mapping capabilities. The existing system combines geographically identified mortality data with the appropriate census databases to provide age, race, and sex specific age-adjusted incidence rates for any disease(s) coded to ICD specifications. The resulting rates can be mapped and plotted over time, geographic areas, or diseases. Now, with the 1990 Census in process, the time is right for commercial development of this system for microcomputers. Recent improvements in microprocessor speeds, optical disks, storage capacities, and software sufficiently sophisticated to handle large volumes of variables and records makes possible an easy to use microcomputer version of the Mortality Surveillance System. Geographic mapping of the diseases has long been a crucial analytic technique for public health researchers. Such maps provide an informative and dramatic presentation of public health data. Providing this capability in an easily accessible microcomputer program will greatly facilitate research, health program implementation, education and health planning.